When Perverts get Caught
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: Kakashi and Jiraiya get caught spying on Sakura and Tsunade at the hot springs. The girls decide to get revenge by spying on them in turn… ON HAITUS
1. part 1

When Perverts get Caught

DG32173

Sarah: this is gonna be … weird. Weirder than my usual, even. This is gonna be a three part story, so don't get _too_ disappointed when this part stops, k?

_**SUMMARY**_

Kakashi and Jiraiya get caught spying on Sakura and Tsunade at the hot springs. The girls decide to get revenge by spying on them in turn…

* * *

PART 1

Kakashi couldn't complain too much on the scene just a few meters away from the bushes he and Jiraiya were hiding behind. Wait, back up. He couldn't complain at _all_ about the scenery. Two naked woman, talking to each other as they slowly stepped into the hot springs. Two _very_ beautiful women, at that.

One _small_ problem: one was the Hokage and the other was his former student. If they got caught, they would be in _big_ trouble. Naruto swore to him that Tsunade _had_ to have been teaching Sakura to hit harder; and the proof of it was that his bruise lasted three days instead of the normal couple of hours it should have lasted. Kakashi never got around to asking the loud blonde _how_ he came about getting the bruise in the first place; he had a feeling Naruto would be _very_ embarrassed by it.

Without a word, the two hentai slowly creep forward to get a better view of the women as well as listen in on their conversation. "… not to hit him so hard in the head; it might wreck his brain, and then the sixth Hokage would be even stupider than he already is," Tsunade remarks, leaning against the back of the hot springs; the tops of both women's breasts were quite visible to any onlookers.

Sakura laughed. "Heh, so you did decide to name him your heir after all," she teased.

"Aye," Tsunade says. She decides to change the subject. "So, Sakura, since Sasuke is so _obviously_ taken, have you found any new interest of the opposite gender?"

Sakura laughs. "Maybe," she drawls.

"Oh? And who, pray tell, could captivate you so soon after getting over Sasuke?" she asks.

Sakura laughs again. "Tsunade-sama, you _know_ I got over him over 5 years ago," she says.

This is surprising news to the two men listening in. They thought that Sakura was still infatuated with the Uchiha heir. Tsunade chuckles. "Hai, I know. So, who is the mystery man?" she asks.

Sakura blushes lightly. "Promise not to tell anyone?" she inquires.

Tsunade smiles. "Hokage's word," she says. "So, who is it?"

Sakura grins. "Well, don't be too shocked," she says, giggling; everyone knows Tsunade doesn't get shocked easily. "I am rather interested in Kakashi," she continues. In the bushes, Kakashi silently chokes on his own breath. So it hadn't been a mistake, she _was_ interested in him. "Oi, oi! Tsunade-sama, now that I told you who I like, it's _your_ turn!" she says eagerly. The two men make sure to be extra quiet. _Nobody_ knew who Tsunade likes, but _everyone_ knows that the blonde woman is definitely interested in someone.

Tsunade sighs. "Well, I guess it's fair," she says. Sakura nods enthusiastically. "Now you better not breathe a word of this to anyone!" she says warningly. "Or your getting _extra_ hours at the hospital!"

Sakura holds up her hands in peace. "Hai, hai! Not a word!" she agrees; she already works a sixty hour week at the hospital anyways, twenty hours _more_ than she is legally supposed to.

"And I'll tell _everyone_ that you like Kakashi!" Tsunade continues. Sakura makes a zipped lips sign, showing she'd be extra quiet about this secret. The older woman smiles softly. "I suppose I should tell someone then; heh, I've liked him almost as long as I've known him," she breathes.

Sakura's eyes widen. "You like Jiraiya-sama?!" she gasps. It's Jiraiya's turn to choke on his breath when Tsunade nods slightly. "Oh wow! How can you be interested in the ultimate hentai of Konoha?!"

Tsunade laughs. "How can _you_ be interested in the second ultimate hentai of Konoha?" she queries in retaliation.

Sakura laughs. "Point taken," she chuckles. "Well, perverted men are somewhat fascinating, I suppose. All the women in the village are after at least one of them, most are after both. And most of _them_ are part of the 'Sasuke-kun-fan-club-of-doom'."

Tsunade laughs. "Hai, that is true; though I doubt they'd add the 'of doom' part to it," she says lightly. "Hmm, I wonder what it would be like if a large gathering of women decided to follow those two around all day?" Tsunade ponders.

"They'd start the day pleased to have such a large number of ladies following them; ending the day desperate for escape, I'd imagine," Sakura replies. Both women laugh as images of the two hentai being followed all day by women flash through their minds.

Kakashi and Jiraiya make the biggest mistake of their lives. They snort at the idea of being desperate to escape a group of lovely women. Sakura and Tsunade's heads snap up at the exact same second, staring at the bushes. "Did you hear that?" Sakura asks in a deathly calm voice.

"Hai. Seems we have some unwanted guests," Tsunade murmurs in a very similar tone. The two men become so pale that Sasuke's ivory skin would look burnt black in comparison. In seconds, the two women vanish from the hot springs and appear right in front of the two hentai; fully dressed mind you. The glares on their faces would be enough to send even Orochimaru and Itachi running in fear. The two men laugh nervously at the girls.

"Eh heh, hey Ts-Tsunade-chan," Jiraiya says, quivering.

"S-Sakura-ch-chan?" Kakashi stutters. "You aren't g-gonna k-kill u-us… a-a-are you?" he says, backing away slowly.

The women smirk. "Iie, Kakashi-kun," Tsunade says, her voice sugary sweet. The two men sigh in relief "We won't _kill_ you. But your punishment will make you _wish_ we did," she says, smirking evilly. The two men groan. "NO missions for two months; and instead of missions, you will be _forced_ to do deskwork during the two months."

The men stare at Tsunade in shock. _All_ of the countries know that Kakashi and Jiraiya _would_ rather die than do deskwork. "But…!" the men start at the same time. Only to be stopped when Sakura lands a punch to the right eye of both men. Naruto was right; Tsunade _had_ to be teaching Sakura how to hit harder. They'd have black eyes for a _month,_ at least. The hentai nin are dragged from the hot springs by the ear, Tsunade dragging a whining Jiraiya and Sakura dragging a pouting Kakashi.

* * *

Sarah: um, I dunno where to take it from there, so that's it for part 1. Part 2 will be posted eventually. Ja ne/ 


	2. part 2

When Perverts get Caught

DG32173

Sarah: hehe, _so_ many reviews!! In just a few hours at that! Me happy! Let's get part 2 up so I can move on to part 3 soon. I might put a random chapter between this one and part 3, to see the play-out of one of the reviews ideas. I know own Naruto anime, manga, or cast. I merely borrow them to write stories with.

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_If someone can poof somewhere being fully clothed after being naked, can they do the same thing, but the other way?_ Nice question, but the women didn't "poof". They just moved uber fast to get dressed and capture the men in the act of peaking. Thanks for asking so I could clear that up, _Shinobi's Jade-Queen _

_Deskwork is horrid; they better not bring Icha Icha._ Oh, they won't be allowed to. And yup, deskwork is horrid and _VERY_ boring.

_I would love to see what they would do when they found out the girls were right about them running from women after so long._ **(laughs)** I might make a random chapter involving this scenario, Fiona. Thanks for the suggestion. I was wondering if I should make one. If more people want it, then I might just write it and post it between this part and part 3.

_**NOTICE!**_

This part is going to be much longer than part 1 because a lot more will be going on. Also, here's a list of some words that aren't commonly used.

_**Oban:** bitchy old hag_

* * *

PART 2

Kakashi and Jiraiya stare in horror at the two desks Tsunade had dragged into her office. The desks aren't the problem; the problem is what's _on_ and _around _the desk: piles and piles of unfinished paperwork. Tsunade and Sakura glare at them from behind Tsunade's desk. "This work needs to be done by midnight," Tsunade says. A clock on the wall behind her shows the current time as 11am.

"You have thirteen hours. What's not done by midnight will be _added_ to tomorrow's work," Sakura continues. "And hand over the Icha Icha books, _now,"_ she commands. The men reluctantly hand over about twenty Icha Icha books hidden all over their outfits. The women each take half the books and leave the room for a few minutes. They come back empty-handed.

"Where are the books?!" Jiraiya gasps.

Tsunade glares at him. "Locked up. While you two work today, Sakura and I will go to your homes and take everything you own that has to do with that perverted series and lock them up as well," she says. Kakashi and Jiraiya openly gape at the blonde woman. "If you go one week and still have work to do from that week, one eighth of the objects will be burned. It will continue each week that you don't do all the paperwork. If the two months are done and you keep leaving work from the weeks, every bit of that stuff will be in the furnace," she states. "And you each have your own work; you are _not_ allowed to help each other finish the work. If you do and we find out about it, half of the remaining Icha Icha will be burned the next morning."

Jiraiya and Kakashi just about faint. All their Icha Icha burned … that is the worst ultimatum of punishment! "But…!" Kakashi starts frantically.

Sakura walks right up to him and looks him in the eye. Kakashi gulps upon seeing the severe anger in her eyes. "No buts about it, Kakashi!" she growls. "It's about time you two paid for your perverted actions! And as an added incentive," she continues, holding up Jiraiya's newest, but unfinished, book. Only copy in this world. "I will personally hold onto this. If either of you so much as does _one_ perverted action during the upcoming two months, I will rip this to shreds and burn the pieces."

Jiraiya and Kakashi gasp. "But that's the …!" Jiraiya starts. Sakura turns and lands a punch right on hentai Sannin's right eye, making his black eye from the previous day hurt worse.

"Get to work, _now,"_ Tsunade orders. The two men each take a desk in silent submission, worrying about their poor collections of Icha Icha Paradise. Sakura and Tsunade watch them for an hour to make sure they stay on task, then leave to retrieve the men's vast collections of Icha icha Paradise books and paraphernalia.

Soon after the women leave, four Anbu enter the room and silently take up a position in each corner of the room. The masks and hoodies hide the identity of their jailors; Kakashi and Jiraiya sigh unhappily. The women meant business if they enlisted four Anbu to watch over them.

With the women two hours later

Sakura and Tsunade grin as they head into Tsunade's small home with several large and heavy black bags. "They'll never think to look here, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura giggles.

Tsunade grins at her apprentice. "Of course they won't. They'd never suspect us for perversion," she says. In truth, both women love the hentai nin because the women themselves are somewhat perverted. They love sneaking peaks on the men's hot springs. One big difference: the two women never get caught and are the last people anyone would suspect to be perverts.

Sakura giggles. "I can't believe Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto had shown up at the right time to play jailors!" Sakura chuckles. "Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-kun will never suspect those four! Especially with masks and hoodies! They'll never believe that those four agreed in teaching them a lesson! I bet the whole _town_ will know of this by tomorrow, since two of the biggest blabbermouths in Konoha are playing jailors to those hentai!"

Tsunade laughs. "Maybe we should enlist the help of two more blabbermouth Anbu," she says slyly.

Sakura grins. "Kiba-kun and Tenten-chan?" she asks hopefully. Tsunade nods. Sakura laughs. "The top four blabbermouths playing jailors to the top two hentai in Konoha! This is too good! But we should enlist two more people, so they can take shifts. How about … Shino-kun and Hinata-chan?" Sakura suggests.

"Good idea. Kiba, Tenten, Shino, and Hinata will take night shift while Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto will take day shift. That way, those two are never left out of sight of anyone. And that way, two blabbermouth Anbu and two serious Anbu will be on each shift," Tsunade says. "And that way, two men can follow those two into bathing rooms and hot springs to make sure they don't try anything funny."

Sakura grins. "This is gonna be a fun two months. And we aren't even gonna burn these; just keep them for ourselves if those two mess up," Sakura continues. The two women laugh as they put the bags in a hidden room. They close the wooden door that matches the wall perfectly and slide two bookcases in front of it, side by side.

Two weeks later

Kakashi stares at the last, small pile of paper on his desk. 'Thank Kami-sama; almost done,' he thinks. He glances at the clock. 'Two hours to finish before deadline, though.' He sighs and gets to work, shaking his right hand a little. 'Ugh, how can writers do this for so long? My hand hurts!' he complains to himself. He glances in Jiraiya's direction. Then he gapes. Jiraiya is done and is asleep! 'Ugh. Dumb Sannin,' he thinks angrily. 'Must be all the writing for the Icha Icha series.'

Upon thinking of the series, he quickly gets back to work. He can feel four sets of eyes watching him behind four masks. Tsunade had enlisted four more Anbu, so that there are two shifts. 'Baka oban,' he thinks. Now he and Jiraiya are _never_ left alone. Two watches each of them while they sleep, follows them around when their separated. They just aren't left alone for even a bath! One of the Anbu always goes in with each of them while one stands guard outside the door.

Now he really knows what a prisoner feels like… and he doesn't like it one bit. Never any 'self-time'. Always being watched, always followed. He's beginning to notice that certain Anbu always stay outside when he's bathing and certain one's go in. He wonders if the Anbu that stay outside the bathing room are women. 'Ugh! If they are … this is humiliating!' he thinks. He notices he only has three pages left and ten minutes to get them done in.

He quickly gets to work, leaving no spelling mistakes or missed lines. They had learned quickly to make sure that the paperwork has to be completed perfectly, without spelling or grammar errors and without missing any lines by speed. Sakura and Tsunade go over them in the morning before he and Jiraiya arrive. They don't say anything but just lays the incomplete or grammatically wrong papers right in their chairs, adding to the amount they had to do that day. And the work from the day before has to be done first or else. He _knows_ the Anbu guards tell Tsunade and Sakura if they did _anything_ wrong, no matter how minor it is. And the Anbu never speak around him or Jiraiya, even if the two men tried to start a conversation. More orders, probably. Or it could be so that their identity is not found out. He and Jiraiya know most of the villagers and their voices very well.

He has a feeling that if any of them spoke, he'd know exactly who was guarding them. Of course… one of them said something once to him. He had been taking a long, hot shower to soothe his tense muscles and the Anbu in the bathing room with him told him to get out or else. He had jumped from surprise when the deep voice spoke up monotonously and quickly got out of the shower. He has heard some of them talk among themselves during shift changes. But they all purposely kept deep monotonous voices so as to hide their identities from him and Jiraiya. Kakashi signs the last form as the clock tower nearby strikes midnight. Jiraiya jumps awake, startled by the loud bells. The clock tower is only a block from the Hokage tower, and thus the bells in the clock tower are rather loud to people within the Hokage tower. The Anbu move forward and silently take papers to opposite sides of the room for Sakura and Tsunade to check later on. Then two move to stand beside him while the others move to stand by Jiraiya.

A few days after they had first started this punishment, whispers and outright conversations included their punishment as the main theme, and giggles still follow them and their guards everywhere they go. Kakashi recognizes the masks of his guards as the ones who followed him every other night. The Anbu seem swap their guard duty so one pair is with him one night, and the other pair with him the next night. The ones on dayshift do that as well. Kakashi sighs as he runs a hand through his silver hair. He glances at Jiraiya and notices the Sannin is in the same state of boredom and exhaustion as himself.

"This is getting _very_ annoying," Jiraiya mutters to Kakashi, glancing at the Anbu following them out the Hokage tower.

"Hai," Kakashi sighs in agreement. "And we're only two weeks into this thing…," he moans.

Jiraiya moans as well. "Ugh… I am _never_ going to spy on those two again!" he states. Kakashi makes a sound that signifies he agrees completely. Four chuckles come from the Anbu following them. Jiraiya glares at them out the corner of his eye. "You brats can tell them that too!" he growls. Again, the Anbu chuckle in amusement at the Sannin's frustration.

Jiraiya glares at them. "If I find out your identities, you four are _dead!_ And so are those day shift brats!" he threatens. At that, the four Anbu bust out laughing, keeping their laughs similar in tone.

Kakashi sighs. "It's useless," he mutters to the Sannin. "We might never know who they are," he continues. The Sannin sighs, knowing that Kakashi speaks the truth. That doesn't mean either of them have to like it though. The four Anbu quickly become serious again and motion for the two hentai to keep moving. The two men sigh and comply to their jailors' wishes. "This is gonna be a _long_ six weeks," Kakashi states. Jiraiya nods in agreement.

Five weeks and six days later

Sakura watches silently as her former sensei and the toad sage lay sleeping at their empty desks, their arms makeshift pillows for their heads. It's about two hours until midnight, and the two men have gotten much faster at completing the paperwork and keeping the papers accurate and grammatically correct. She glances at her Anbu friends playing jailors. "Go on home, guys. I'll watch them from here," she says softly. They nod and leave the room, stretching their stiff muscles as they leave and remove their masks to show Tenten, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata passing the doorway.

Unknown to the leaving Anbu, both men had been faking sleep and watched the entire scene through cracks in their arms. Tsunade had let day shift off two hours early as well while she watched them. Day shift had been Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji. The two men sigh as they realize that their jailors had been _so_ much _younger_ than them. Sakura turns to them when her friends leave.

"Okay, you fakers, sit up," she says. They raise their heads, matching looks of surprise on their faces. Sakura hops up on Tsunade's desk and sits on a corner of it. "So, tell me what you learned these past two months," she says. The two men watch her warily. She seems very chipper today. Then again, so did Tsunade. "Tsunade and I both know that you know who your guards were these past few months," she says when they don't answer after a while. "And if we find out you so much as touched them in an angry way, you will be dealt three months of deskwork, not just two. And we will find other Anbu who would be willing to watch you two learn a valuable lesson."

Kakashi scowls at her. "Bullshit," he says angrily.

Sakura smirks. "Wanna try me?" she asks coyly.

"Not me!" Jiraiya says quickly, holding up his hands in a signal of peace.

Kakashi's scowl deepens, but he doesn't say anything. Sakura smiles at him. "So, care to tell me what lesson you learned these past two months?" she asks again.

Jiraiya sighs, rubbing his right eye. It still has a yellowish-green bruise around it from when she punched him the first day of their punishment. "That you have one hell-of-a-punch," he says. "And that you and Tsunade know how to absolutely torture people!"

Sakura laughs. "Aye," she says, agreeing with the Sannin. "We could have thought up worse if we had a little time, but that was just a spur of the moment punishment."

She turns to Kakashi and watches him patiently. She knows he'll speak soon. And he knows that she knows how to make him speak sooner than he wants to without even saying a word. Kakashi sighs. "I am _never_ peaking on you or Tsunade again!" he growls.

"Just what I like to hear," a voice says from the doorway. They turn to see Tsunade there. "Now, make sure ya keep that promise, Kakashi."

The men grumble and complain. "You may leave," Sakura says softly. "Go to bed, you two. Sleep in for a few days," she adds noticing the dark circles under Jiraiya's eyes and Kakashi's uncovered eye. The men are gone in a puffs of clouds. Sakura sighs softly. She looks at Tsunade. "You think we can give them a dish of their own medicine without them knowing?" she asks, grinning slightly.

Tsunade laughs. "Sakura-chan! You have such a dirty mind!" she chuckles. Then she nods. "We can. But let's _let_ them find us out instead, ne?" she says, an evil twinkle in her eyes. Sakura's face brightens upon realizing what Tsunade means. "Your right, girl. Let's see what they say when they find us, ne?" she says. Sakura laughs and nods happily. The two women get to work on their little scheme. Meanwhile, both men have collapsed in their beds on the other side of town and have fallen straight to sleep.

* * *

Sarah: well, that turned out interesting. Hm… next update will be the men being followed all day by women. **(evil grin)** and you'll never believe who starts it all! 


	3. extra part: The Truth of the Matter

When Perverts get Caught

DG32173

Sarah: here's a special part I inserted especially for Fiona, the reviewer who actually gave me the idea! Thanks Fiona! I don't own the Naruto anime, manga, or anything of relation to them. SUPER SHORT CHAPTER ALERT! Read and review!

* * *

THE TRUTH OF THE MATTER

Kakashi glances behind him without seeming to. They're still there. Hordes of gorgeous women who have been following him around since he stepped foot out of his apartment this morning. It's now about five pm. It was charming at first, but now he's considering 'poofing' away. He turns a corner to head for the park, and the women follow him, lovesick eyes alight with multiple different emotions.

He sighs. 'Damn, what will it take to _lose_ these women?' he thinks desperately. He notices another horde of women following someone else. Upon closer inspection, he realizes the other person is Jiraiya. And the hentai Sannin looks just as agitated as he feels.

Jiraiya spots him and heads over. "You got them too?" the Sannin asks, staring at the hordes of women watching both of them. Kakashi sighs and nods. "Jeez! They were waiting for me outside my house at six this morning!"

"Same, but it was five," Kakashi says agitatedly. "Why the hell are they following us?!" Kakashi wonders angrily. "This is so annoying!"

"Very, _very_ annoying," Jiraiya agrees. Suddenly, they hear the hordes of women giggle. "Man, that doesn't sound good," Jiraiya groans. Then they here the bushes near the women rustle and soft giggles come from them. "What the …?" Jiraiya trails off. The two men move in on the bushes slowly. Suddenly, several shadowed figures in black leap out and run away very fast. The figures are gone before Jiraiya and Kakashi can even think to take chase. "Who the hell was that?!"

"I have no idea," Kakashi replies. Suddenly, all the women disappear in puffs of smoke. "Oh, shit. I think I know who did it…," Kakashi says, his eyes widening in shock. Jiraiya looks about ready to faint.

Tsunade's office

"Tsunade-baa-chan! Sakura-chan! We got it!" Naruto cheers, holding up two camcorders.

Ino giggles. "You guys were right! Jiraiya and Kakashi _were_ annoyed by all the 'women' following them!" she chuckles.

Kiba laughs, holding his stomach with tears trailing down his cheeks. Tenten grins. "Great idea for Naruto making all those clones and having the clones change into many different women! Then the clones follow Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-san all day!" Tenten laughs.

Sakura and Tsunade grin as they watch the last part of one of the very long videos and laugh as Jiraiya and Kakashi say it's annoying. "Great job, you guys!" Tsunade cheers. "Do you guys think that we should put these two together, cut out some parts, and then make hundreds of copies to sell?" she asks, grinning wickedly.

"Oh yeah!" the other five chorus.

"About time they learn some humility!" Sakura states.

Tsunade grins. "Let's do this together guys," she says. The six work all night and all day for the next two days, editing the videos to make one. Then they spend two days making thousands of copies of the video. Then two more days sending the copies to all of the countries.

Two weeks after that day

Jiraiya and Kakashi look at the black video box on the stand with hundreds of others. The only thing on the box is the title: The Truth of the Matter. They exchange a glance, shrug, and purchase a copy. The video seems to be selling fast. "What's this about?" Kakashi asks the clerk.

The clerk just grins and shrugs. "I dunno, About a week ago, Hokage-sama and Haruno-chan came in with big boxes full of copies of that and told me to sell them and keep the profit to expand the store. They said they sent copies to all the other hidden villages as well," he says. "I just know that they are selling faster than I can put them on the stand. We're almost out of copies in the back room."

That night

Jiraiya and Kakashi decided to spend the night at Kakashi's apartment to watch the video. The title comes up: The Truth of the Matter. Then a short paragraph shows up. "Tsunade and Sakura of the Hidden Leaf village are proud to present their first video. They give thanks to: Uzumaki, Naruto; Inuzuka, Kiba; Yamanaka, Ino; and Mizuki, Tenten for help in filming the upcoming video you are about to watch."

Then the video shows Naruto and Kiba standing side-by-side, grinning. "Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! This is my friend, Inuzuka Kiba! We are going to be narrators of this little film. A project given to us by Tsunade-baa-chan and Sakura-chan. They said they wanted to see if a theory of theirs is right, and chose us, Yamanaka Ino, and Mizuki Tenten to be the camera folk and narrators of the film."

"Tsunade-sama and Sakura-chan had a theory about two particular men in our village and wanted it tested. So, here's their theory: they think that two certain hentai ninja, who you will meet soon enough, would be aggravated with having many, many beautiful women following them for a full day. So they asked us to test this theory. And thanks to two of Naruto's favorite jutsu's, we'll get the women we need without having to ask for help. Show them, Naruto!" Kiba says. Naruto quickly performs the Kage Bunshin no jutsu to create hundreds of copies of himself. Then the copies transform into hordes of beautiful, thankfully dressed, women. Kakashi and Jiraiya find their eyes widening in horror. The women that Naruto had his clones turn into are the same women that were following them a few weeks back.

The camera turns onto two girls, Ino and Tenten. "Hiya! I'm Yamanaka Ino, and this is Mizuki Tenten! We're the camera women for this video. Naruto-kun and I will be following one of the men featured in this video while Tenten-chan and Kiba-kun will be following the other man."

Tenten speaks up. "So, I'm _sure_ our audience wants us to introduce the men, right?" she says, grinning mischievously. She and Ino each whip out a picture, one of Kakashi, the other of Jiraiya. "Here are the men who will, unknowingly, take part in our little project: the infamous copy-nin, Hatake Kakashi," Tenten says, holding up Kakashi's picture. "Kiba-kun and I will be following him, hiding using our own ninja skills."

"And the other man taking place in our project is infamous Toad Sannin and the author of the famous Icha Icha series, Jiraiya," Ino says, holding up Jiraiya's picture. "Naruto-kun and I will take on the task of following Jiraiya-sama. We hope you enjoy the movie!"

Jiraiya stops the video and they stare at each other in shock. The clerk said that Tsunade and Sakura sent copies to _all_ of the hidden villages. Their reputations will now be _ruined!_ "Fuck," they say in unison.

* * *

Sarah: hehe! What do you guys think of this chapter? **(laughs)** I added a bonus to this chapter I wasn't gonna add originally. I wasn't going to do the video thing, but then I said, "ah, what the heck" and added it. 


	4. Part 3

When Perverts get Caught

DG32173

Sarah: and here, at last, is part 3 of my lovely story. I hope ya'll enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: it's called a _fan_fic, people. I'm a _fan_ of the series, _not_ the creator. Thank you.

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

**_From Part 2_**

_You didn't include anything about Ino or Naruto blabbing. _Heh, I did in the extra part. And I tweaked it a little.

_Well, who can say they didn't deserve it?_ Hehe, _they_ can! But that'd make 'em liars.

_**From Extra Part**_

_Next you should right what they do about it!_ Oh, I will. I will, very soon. This will be where the ladies get caught peeking on them and drive the men crazy with lust. this is the begining of _why_ the rating is what it is.

* * *

PART 3

Sakura smirks at Tsunade as they silently inch closer to the hot springs. The _men's_ hot springs that is. They peek through the bushes silently as they watch several hot men lounge naked in the hot springs, and a few more naked men just stepping in. The women try their best not to drool when Kakashi and Jiraiya appear, shred their clothes, and step into the hot springs. The women inch closer, silent as a breeze, to hear what is being said.

"… you ever going to get back at them?" a Jounin asks Kakashi and Jiraiya. "I mean, they basically ruined your rep."

Kakashi scowls at the ninja. He _still_ wears that infernal mask of his, even in the hot springs. Sakura and Tsunade are starting to wonder if that thing is _super-glued_ to his face. He also is wearing his hitai-ate to hide his Sharingan. "Thanks for the reminder," he says sarcastically.

The Jounin just grins back at the copy-nin, not at all perturbed by the scowl. Another nin speaks up, his muscled back to the women. They recognize Sasuke's voice. "Well, it's true," the Uchiha heir asks. "What _are_ you going to do to get them back?"

Jiraiya smirks. "Well, we have a few ideas we've been thinking about," he says, shrugging. "We just don't want anyone to know… yet."

This brings on several complaints. In the distance, the bell tower rings two o'clock. "Well, I gotta go; I'm supposed to fill-in on a mission for a sick nin, and the mission starts in twenty minutes. I still have to get packed, seeing as I just learned of it this morning," one of them says, standing up, back to them.

Several other men reply they also have things to do, also getting up. Sakura and Tsunade _do_ drool slightly at the naked hunks that are leaving the hot springs to go do what they need to do. Soon, only Kakashi and Jiraiya remain. The women share a smirk and a wink. It's time for their plan to unfold. Kakashi and Jiraiya are talking about things, but very softly. The women can't hear them, so they inch closer, purposely rustling the bush they are hiding beneath. Both men's heads shoot up and stare at the bush; since the women had camouflaged their bodies with chakra and hid their chakra well, they aren't spotted at first. The women freeze, and seem part of the bush.

"Someone's out there," Kakashi murmurs. Jiraiya nods and both men stand up. The women can very clearly see every inch of the front of both men, including _that_ area. They fight back the urge to sigh happily. They grab towels and wrap them around their waist and move slowly towards the bushes the women are hiding in. "Who's there?" Kakashi calls, his visible eye narrowed. The women stay silent and motionless, and watch the men move closer and closer. And the women hid themselves in the bushes with their chakra and are only wearing bikini's that are two sizes too small for them, barely hiding anything. Kakashi scowls and repeats the question. They stay silent as the men creep closer.

Suddenly, both women vanish in puffs of smoke and appear behind _their_ men, wrapping their arms around the men's hips and pressing against their backs, the breasts brushing against naked skin. The men know instantly _who_ are behind them. Sakura slowly licks Kakashi's wet back, and he groans. She licks his back again and again, lapping up the warm water that clings to his body. This time his groan lasts longer, and she can feel his hips tighten and the towel poke out some. She smirks and keeps licking his back, slowly and purposefully. Tsunade is fingering Jiraiya's towel, licking his back. The Toad Sannin has to hold onto where the ends of the towel are for fear that Tsunade might take it off anytime.

Both men are getting sensuously turned on by the women's ministrations and are fighting hard to resist the urge to turn around and capture the women in the act and take them, then and there. Sakura stands on her toes slightly and nibbles on Kakashi's earlobe, drawing a pleased moan from the man. Sakura is now tall enough that she doesn't have to look up far to look Kakashi in the eye; she's only about three inches shorter than the Copy Nin. She transfers from nibbling Kakashi's ear to licking, sucking, and nibbling his neck, making _sure_ she will leave a hickey on the silver-haired man's neck. Kakashi's moans of pleasure become more and more frequent as her lips wander around his neck and shoulders, until he's about ready to burst from the sensuous ministrations given to him by the pink-haired she-devil who's holding his hips captive to prevent him from turning around and returning the favor. Sakura moves her lips to Kakashi's ear. "My place or yours?" she whispers sexily. And that snaps the last of his self-control. He breaks from of her grasp, turns and grabs her waist, and they both vanish in a puff of smoke. Tsunade and Jiraiya had left the same way ten minutes before… both men have completely forgotten about the clothing they had left at the hot springs.

* * *

Sarah: hehe, I shall end this part here. Hope ya'll enjoy. The final part will come sooner or later; bye! Review and it might come sooner. 


End file.
